


Brother Please

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Seventeen year old Baekhyun knew it was wrong to let his nineteen year old brother fuck him. The shame which the act brought to him was immense but he just couldn't stop saying "brother please, more".





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun loved his big brother. He couldn’t remember a time he didn’t. Ever since he was young he’d always wanted Chanyeol’s attention. When he only six years old he would follow Chanyeol around whenever they were taken to the playground and try to keep up with the older boys. But where Chanyeol had always been strong and tall, Baekhyun had been thin and weak. The other boys would make fun of his inability to play almost any sports and sometimes they would even throw things at him. He hated them. But whenever Chanyeol came up and defended him, his adoration for his big brother only became stronger. When he started masturbating at twelve years old, he would think of Chanyeol. It made the pain go away to think of his brother holding him and kissing him. All he ever wanted was Chanyeol to love him the way he loved him. The first time Chanyeol brought over a girlfriend when he was a freshman in high school, Baekhyun’s heart shattered. No longer would Chanyeol stay around and play videogames with him or watch a movie. Instead he would go out with whichever girl he was with that month. He knew they were having sex. It made Baekhyun cry. He would cry until Chanyeol came home and when Chanyeol would see how distraught he was, he would ask what was wrong. Baekhyun never could say. He knew it was wrong. He knew all of these feelings that had developed were taboo. If he was discovered then they may take him away and he’d never see Chanyeol again. He couldn’t live without him. So he would say he didn’t know and Chanyeol would stay with him until his eyes dried and a smile returned to his face. Chanyeol had always taken good care of him. When Baekhyun was tired Chanyeol would get him a blanket and pillow. When he was hungry he would run to the store to grab a box of Baekhyun’s favorite vanilla cupcakes and they would eat them together without their mom knowing. Chanyeol spoiled him and when he did Baekhyun felt like the most special person in the world.

But when the girlfriends began to come over and stay at the house, Baekhyun’s jealousy became harder to conceal. The sight of Chanyeol and his girlfriend going to his bedroom and shutting the door felt like an anvil on Baekhyun’s chest squeezing the life out of him. One time he heard something that sounded like an attempt at stifling a moan. Baekhyun ran to his room and cried for hours, even after the girl had left with her clothes slightly disheveled. When that happened he didn’t talk to Chanyeol for days.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol would ask when Baekhyun would quickly walk past him towards his own room. Baekhyun wouldn’t answer before he shut his door and put his desk chair under the knob so Chanyeol couldn’t come in. He wanted to be mad at Chanyeol. He wanted the hate to overcome any love for his big brother so he could move on and the pain would stop. But it didn’t. It only grew. It grew until Baekhyun found himself in the bathroom with the door locked and a razor in his hand when he was fifteen. He was about to cut into the skin of his wrist when he heard a knock at the door. “Baekhyun?” It was Chanyeol. Baekhyun paused, naked in the bathtub with lukewarm water. The tears were still in Baekhyun’s eyes but he wiped them away with his small bicep.

“W-what?” he asked in his best attempt to conceal his previous crying.

“I thought I’d stay home tonight. Do you want to watch a movie?” The elation that covered up the pain was a rush Baekhyun needed and he put the razor down.

“Y-yes!” Baekhyun almost yelled as he tried to step out of the water. He looked at the razor, now abandoned and unbloodied on the bathtub ledge. Baekhyun knew he needed help. He knew he wasn’t right in the head. But he didn’t care. His brother wanted to spend time with him. Just him. No girls trying to take him away. He dried himself and got into his clothes as he walked out into the living room. Chanyeol was seventeen and puberty had made him tall and his muscles strong. This evening he wore a pair of loose jeans, a black t-shirt, and a large grey hoodie that Baekhyun sometimes would secretly snuggle inside and inhale his brother’s scent. Baekhyun quickly got onto the couch as Chanyeol put a DVD into the Xbox and walked over to the couch as well. He didn’t care if Chanyeol thought it was weird when he curled up next to him. Chanyeol never told him it was strange. He only ever put an arm around Baekhyun’s small shoulders and pulled him tight to him. “Channy?” Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun’s pet name for him.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol asked as the movie started.

“Where’s…your girlfriend…?” It hurt him to say so but he needed to know.

“We broke up. Stupid really.” Baekhyun radiated within. He wanted to smile.

“I’m sorry.” He curled up closer to Chanyeol and rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “You still have me.” He felt Chanyeol’s slow heartbeat through the hoodie. “You’ll always have me.”

“Thanks bro.” Baekhyun beamed. They watched the movie as the sun descended in the sky and slowly dimmed all light except for that which emanated from the television. When the credits began to roll Baekhyun clung tighter to Chanyeol. Chanyeol seemed to relax after the tightening of the grip and settled in. “Seriously, Baekhyun. What’s been wrong?” Baekhyun tensed and he could feel Chanyeol looking at him through the darkness. Whether Chanyeol being so close or he was intoxicated with Chanyeol’s scent so overwhelmingly around him, he gave a short answer after a few moments of silence.

“I’m gay.” His grip tightened more around Chanyeol. Chanyeol made no motion to move.

“I know.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol to see his large almond eyes looking at him with the dim light of the television screen illuminating them. Baekhyun’s hands tightened until they were fisting Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“You know?”

“You haven’t brought any girls home. Ever. And you just…kinda give that vibe. I just figured you were.” Baekhyun loved Chanyeol. He was so understand. He was so smart.

“I…like you…” Baekhyun whispered. It was barely audible but he knew Chanyeol heard it when his brother’s body went tense.

“What?” He couldn’t tell what Chanyeol’s tone was but it frightened him. He tried to tighten his grip but Chanyeol was already getting to his feet.

“Please. I’m sorry. I didn’t…I don’t…” Baekhyun tried to say but Chanyeol was already on his feet with Baekhyun’s hands gripping the arm of his brother’s hoodie. With a sharp tug, Chanyeol yanked his arm from Baekhyun’s weak grip and he quickly left the room. Baekhyun fell to the floor a babbling mess as his mouth tried to form words but none came. The tears came shortly after as he saw Chanyeol grab his car keys and quickly leave the front door. With whatever strength he could, Baekhyun rushed out the front door after Chanyeol and, without even bothering to close the door behind him, ran out onto the lawn to see Chanyeol throw his car into reverse and quickly peel out in the street. “No!” Baekhyun cried out and fell to his knees, the wet grass from the morning rain staining his knees with green streaks. He fell to his hands and knees before he quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut. Once he was inside he screamed and wailed as he ran to his room and closed the door. Immediately he went to his bed and jumped under the covers. He hadn’t done so since he was twelve but he held the large fluffy body pillow Chanyeol had gotten him for his ninth birthday and wept into it. However long he was there he did not know but by the time he passed out from exhaustion the pillow had a large wet patch from his tears.

When he awoke his clock said it was 3AM and he heard footsteps walking up the stairs and towards his room. He knew his family’s footsteps by heart. These were Chanyeol’s. Large and slightly shuffled. He sat up, holding his body pillow, as he saw his door open quietly and Chanyeol standing in the doorway. When neither of them spoke Baekhyun heard the sound of his parents snoring down the hallway. He must have slept through them getting home and dinnertime. Chanyeol looked at him and Baekhyun tried to straighten his back as best he could. He didn’t want to seem weak but he knew his eyes were likely bloodshot from tears. There was nothing Baekhyun wanted to do more than to reach out for Chanyeol to hug him but he was too frightened. When Chanyeol stepped into his room and closed the door quietly behind him, he could barely see Chanyeol through the pale moonlight that peeked in through his window. He heard Chanyeol approach him and then his form was before him. The hoodie made Chanyeol seem even larger than he already was and he imposed a powerful presence.

“Hi…” Baekhyun said weakly. His voice cracked.

“Hi,” Chanyeol responded, his voice barely more than a whisper. They remained silent and in their positons for almost a full minute until Chanyeol knelt down so he was face to face with the sitting Baekhyun. “I’m sorry I did that.” Chanyeol’s voice sounded sincere. “I was…I don’t know…I was afraid. Confused.”

“I love you,” Baekhyun finally said. He needed to let it be known. He couldn’t let another moment go without Chanyeol knowing his true feelings. If it was going to end, he needed to throw all his cards on the table. “I love you more than anything.” He reached out and pulled Chanyeol into a hug. Chanyeol awkwardly tried to return it from his kneeling position. Chanyeol stood up after the hug and sat down on the bed next to Baekhyun.

“You’re only fifteen…”

“Please don’t say that. I know what I want.” He cautiously let his head rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I want you.” Chanyeol didn’t seem to know what to do. “Let me prove it.”

“What?” Chanyeol sounded nervous.

“Let me...” Baekhyun paused and let his hand run up Chanyeol’s knee and up his thigh, “show you.”

“B-Baekhyun…” Baekhyun paused and looked up at Chanyeol. “When Emily said she heard a rumor…that I was seeing someone behind her back…was that you…?” Baekhyun tried to keep his face but he tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s hoodie once more. It was more than enough of an answer. “Baekhyun, I don’t…”

“Use me,” Baekhyun said quickly.

“B-B…”

“Punish me,” he purred and got onto Chanyeol’s lap. “Spank me, shake me, slap me. Just let me be yours…let me prove how much I love you…”

“This is wrong…” Chanyeol said quickly. Baekhyun looked into his brother’s eyes.

“I know. But I don’t want anyone else. You’re my brother. My only brother.” He hugged Chanyeol while still straddling his lap. “You always kept me safe and took care of me. Let me take care of you. I am yours, only yours. All you need to do is take me.” He suddenly felt Chanyeol gently push him off. At first he was going to cry but he felt Chanyeol’s body weigh down on him and Chanyeol’s face was a few inches from his own. They remained that way for a good while, simply being in the other’s space, and then Baekhyun cupped one of Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hand. “Lie down.” Chanyeol allowed himself to fall to the side and Baekhyun stood on his knees as he looked at Chanyeol. He closed the blinds to his window and then turned on his nightlight that he still had in his room since childhood. It illuminated the room enough to allow them to truly see each other. Chanyeol’s face was flushed and filled with fear. Baekhyun probably looked the same. He wanted Chanyeol to see him do this. To see him worship that which was his big brother. With trembling fingers Baekhyun began to unbuckle Chanyeol’s belt. Chanyeol made no move to stop him.

“Was…when the girls would come over…and you would cry…was it because…”

“They don’t deserve you…” Baekhyun said with a slightly cracked voice as he undid the buckle and his fingers unsnapped the button. “They don’t love you like I do.” He unzipped Chanyeol’s pants and tried to pull them down. Chanyeol slightly raised his hips to help and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s jeans completely off and placed them on the ground so as not to make any noise. Just by sight he could see Chanyeol was still flaccid within his boxers. He’d never seen his brother before. His chest was pounding as he unclasped the button in the front of the boxers and reached inside. Baekhyun himself grew painfully erect at the touch of his brother’s soft cock. It felt large. He pulled it out and saw it was indeed much larger than his own. Thick and heavy, Baekhyun looked at the dark skin of his brother’s length.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun looked at him.

“Let me take care of you.” He leaned down as he lifted the flaccid cock up to his lips, “I’ll show you how much I love you.” Without another word he took Chanyeol into his mouth. It was the first time he’d had a cock in his mouth. It was the first time he’d done anything with anybody. The soft flesh lolled around his mouth as he gently sucked all the way down to the root. Chanyeol’s gasp was music to his ears and he relished the sound it made. His brother began to grow and the tip began to press into the back of his throat. Soon the root of the cock was out of Baekhyun’s reach and it continued to grow more distant until Chanyeol had grown to a full eight inches. He bobbed his head as best he could and his fingers dug into the skin of Chanyeol’s strong thighs.

“Fuck…Baekhyun…” Chanyeol moaned and tried to stay as quiet as possible. He looked up while his brother’s cock was still in his mouth. Their eyes met. Chanyeol was panting. They both were sweating. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a quick breather as he pulled off the now spit soaked cock with an audible pop and quickly began to remove his clothes. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun threw off his shorts, shirt, and boxers. He was dripping precum onto the body pillow Chanyeol had given him on his ninth birthday. He wanted Chanyeol to see him like this. Wrecked for him. Then he had Chanyeol back in his mouth. He bobbed his head and let a hand gently slide up the leg of Chanyeol’s boxers to play with his balls while he did so. The only sounds that filled the room were the wet sucking sounds as Baekhyun’s pace only increased with the taste of his brother filling his senses and the yearning to please the man he loved. He pulled off the cock once more to look at Chanyeol and one of his hands gently tugged on Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“Can I…see you while I do this…?” he asked meekly. Chanyeol looked at him as he caught his breath. Small rivulets of sweat were beading down Chanyeol’s forehead despite the air conditioning being on full blast. He sat up and began to remove his hoodie and t-shirt in a single motion. When the clothing was off, Baekhyun drank in Chanyeol’s physique. Where Baekhyun’s muscle was lean and thin, Chanyeol’s was full and strong. His chest was powerful and his abs rocks beneath Baekhyun’s fingers. Unable to resist, Baekhyun licked his abs and then took a nipple in his mouth. He was gentle, however, as he worshipped Chanyeol. Every small detail of Chanyeol’s body received a tender kiss or a light lick. “You’re perfect,” Baekhyun said without the smallest hint of dishonesty. Chanyeol lifted his hips and pulled down the boxers so that he was completely nude as well.

“Can you…keep doing what you did…before…?” Without question, Baekhyun leaned back down and took Chanyeol into his mouth. The quiet moan that left Chanyeol’s lips sent Baekhyun over the edge. He orgasmed with Chanyeol still in his mouth and he moaned loudly as he tried to stifle it by deep throating Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s let out a silent gasp at the sudden vibration and strength of Baekhyun’s indulgence and watched as Baekhyun’s cock let out thick creamy ropes of cum which spattered across the bedsheets. When Baekhyun finally finished he slowly sucked up Chanyeol’s length and it left with a pop. He looked at Chanyeol deeply. He knew that everything that loved Chanyeol was being expressed in his own face and actions. Chanyeol looked deeply at him. Chanyeol managed a small laugh despite still being without an orgasm. “You came…without touching…?” Baekhyun nodded.

“You are all I need,” Baekhyun cooed softly and settled back down between Chanyeol’s legs.

“You don’t have to…ohhhh…” Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun taking him back into his mouth and gave a long loving suck before he let him out of his mouth and began to lick at the tip.

“I want to…worship you…as long…as I can…” he said while licking the tip and up along the shaft. Chanyeol lightly grabbed Baekhyun by the face and looked right into his eyes.

“Are you…absolutely sure…this is what you want?” Baekhyun looked at him before he leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He fell on top of Chanyeol as he leaned deeper and deeper into the kiss, their lengths rubbing together and Baekhyun’s essence still on his cock mixed with the saliva and precum that covered Chanyeol’s own cock. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss. He frotted Chanyeol as he let his hands thread through Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol’s hands gripped Baekhyun’s as well and they kissed deeply and passionately for as long as their lungs could bear. When their lungs couldn’t hold out any longer, Baekhyun pulled away with a gasp and quickly went back down to sucking Chanyeol. There was a new energy in Chanyeol. No longer did it feel hesitant. No longer did it feel like it was questioning. Chanyeol’s cock was at its hardest and Baekhyun recognized it. What he couldn’t suck he stroked with his hand and he made sure Chanyeol saw how much he needed it. How much he needed him. Chanyeol’s abs were beautifully detailed as he groaned with each new suck and lick from Baekhyun’s needy mouth. He pulled off and Chanyeol let out an annoyed grunt.

“When you cum, can I watch?” Chanyeol nodded fervently before he shoved Baekhyun back down. The tip slammed into the back of Baekhyun’s throat. It hurt. But he loved it. His brother needed him. He needed his brother. He felt Chanyeol’s balls prepare. Chanyeol’s stifled groans turned into rapid and short gasps. With his last effort, he swallowed around Chanyeol’s cock despite it gagging him horribly, and then was pulled off by Chanyeol yanking on his hair. He winced but watched as Chanyeol’s cock let out a constant stream of cum for almost two seconds before it erupted in a long series of thick ropes of cum which coated his strong chest and stomach. Chanyeol’s eyes were closed and his gasps had become caught in his throat as the intensity of the orgasm seemed all Chanyeol could understand. Baekhyun watched the cock twitch with each new spray. He never knew someone could cum so much. He needed a taste. When the ninth and final shot of cum fell onto Chanyeol’s stomach, Baekhyun leaned down and lapped at Chanyeol’s tip. It was coated in a thick layer of Chanyeol’s essence and the salty bitterness was all Baekhyun needed. He moaned while Chanyeol flailed beneath him while Baekhyun’s mouth worked on his hypersensitive tip. With a groan Baekhyun took Chanyeol deep once again but Chanyeol couldn’t handle it any longer and pulled Baekhyun off. “I love you,” Baekhyun managed to gasp out before their mouths clashed fiercely. He felt Chanyeol’s cum lubricated his own body against Chanyeol’s and he slid along Chanyeol’s torso while their mouths engulfed each other. He’d never seen Chanyeol in such a state and he loved it. He never felt so needed. Chanyeol’s arms were wrapped tightly around him and he gasped when Chanyeol attacked his neck.

Deep down he knew this was wrong. He knew that if they were caught, it would mean becoming social outcasts. But he didn’t care. All he needed was Chanyeol. His brother. He let Chanyeol mark him with a harsh bite on the base of his neck. It would leave a bruise that he’d have to cover. He loved it.

“Only me?” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol continued to bite and suckle his neck. Chanyeol nodded and pulled away to look at him.

“Only you.” Their lips met as the intensity of Chanyeol’s actions began to subside along with his orgasmic high. They held each other in the light of the night light as they kissed tenderly.

After their first night together, Baekhyun and Chanyeol became near inseparable. When they were at home they frequently would hang out together and Baekhyun would hate 5pm since that was when their mother got home and he could no longer cuddle Chanyeol on the couch and if they hung out in his or Chanyeol’s room his mother would constantly ask what they were doing. He hated her. All she did was interrupt his time with his brother. His love. Despite Baekhyun constantly begging to pleasure Chanyeol with his mouth, Chanyeol would always refuse him although it was clear to Baekhyun that it was not an easy denial.

“I want to wait until you are at least sixteen,” Chanyeol would often say.

“But you let me that night,” Baekhyun would always retort. Chanyeol never had a good response but he always fell back on that it would make a great birthday gift for Baekhyun and once he was sixteen he could have all he wanted as long as they were careful. Being it was approaching the fall and his birthday wasn’t until May, Baekhyun complained almost daily about how Chanyeol was being a terrible tease. Chanyeol was firm however and one time he even snapped at Baekhyun to quit bothering him and just be patient. That was when Chanyeol went to his room to be alone for a while as Baekhyun sat on the couch in the living room and thought of how everything was going to end. He was horrified and terrified. He didn’t want his brother angry at him. After almost twenty minutes of fear Baekhyun got up and went to the kitchen where he pulled out a large pot as well as numerous small boxes.

Half an hour later Baekhyun held the pot and gently knocked on the door. At first there was no response and Baekhyun put his ear to the door. There was a subtle sound of rhythmic breathing at an even pace. Chanyeol was asleep. A part of him said to leave his brother be but the other part told him to enter. He entered. The sound of the door closing behind Baekhyun woke Chanyeol and he looked up at his younger brother who was holding a large pot in his hands.

“What is it?” Chanyeol grumbled, his voice still laced with the ache of sleep. It was so low and deep that Baekhyun had to refrain from wanting to kiss those lips.

“I made you food,” Baekhyun said quietly as he held out the pot. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

“You made food…” Chanyeol said somewhat disbelievingly. Baekhyun nodded.

“Yup. It’s all for you.”

“What did you do?”

“I made you mad…I wanted to do this to apologize…”

“No, I mean…what did you make? I’ve seen you try to poach an egg…” Chanyeol sat up and Baekhyun could see the definition of his abs beneath the tight white tank top Chanyeol wore. His arm muscles were rippling and Baekhyun wanted to kiss them. But he behaved himself. He behaved himself for Channy. Baekhyun brought the pot over which had a large wooden spoon in it. Chanyeol laughed out loud when he saw what was inside. It was filled to the brim with Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. “I used lots of butter and milk, just how you like it.” When Chanyeol looked up at him and smiled, Baekhyun felt complete. Chanyeol took the large wooden spoon and shoveled some into his mouth. He laughed as he chewed and swallowed.

“A lot of butter…” Chanyeol commented as he licked his lips which were coated in the yellow stain of powdered cheese sauce. “Come here,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun put the pot on Chanyeol’s desk and he felt Chanyeol’s strong arms pull him close. “I know you want to do…all that,” Chanyeol said quietly as he threaded his hand through Baekhyun’s hair comfortingly. “I just really need you to be patient for me.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said glumly as he let his head rest on Chanyeol’s strong chest. He then felt Chanyeol’s finger gently raise his face up and Chanyeol leaned in to give a gentle kiss, the first since their first time. Immediately Baekhyun was turned to putty in his brother’s arms and he moaned into the kiss despite making no attempts to deepen it lest Chanyeol pull away. Chanyeol held him and they kissed for almost a full minute before their lips finally separated.

“Do you think that can hold you over until your birthday?” Chanyeol asked softly.

“I’ll try,” Baekhyun managed as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted nothing more than to ravish Chanyeol then and there but he didn’t dare risk it. He simply rest his head back down on Chanyeol’s chest and closed his eyes. “Please let me cuddle you though. I can’t last without it.” A few minutes passed before Chanyeol answered.

“Alright. I’ll allow cuddles.” Content with what he could get, Baekhyun smiled as he felt his brother wrap his arms around him.

The school year seemed to take forever and when Baekhyun’s birthday finally came around, Baekhyun was almost as terrified as he was horny. While Baekhyun had grown a bit and filled out a bit more so had Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s muscles only got stronger and more defined as he played basketball, track and field, and lacrosse. The whole day Baekhyun was with his school friends as Chanyeol insisted they wait until they got home. Nothing the teachers said interested him. So excited was Baekhyun that he had to wear a large hoodie to cover his groin lest everyone in the school see his constant coming and going erections across the day. Finally, the last school bell rang and Baekhyun was up and out of the classroom before the teacher could even tell him to sit back down for some final notes. Without caring how he may have looked, Baekhyun went to his locker and threw all of his books and backpack inside before he slammed the door shut and left the school to run home. He had school the next day and he had no intention of doing any homework that night. So he ran. He ran and ran and ran. Baekhyun ran the three miles to his house and entered his house with his chest heaving for air. The strength left Baekhyun and his legs gave out as he fell to the floor of the living room and crawled over to the couch. Chanyeol still had after school practice and it was going to be another hour before he got home. The only thing that made up for that was the fact that their parents were going to be away that evening for a company party that wouldn’t see them getting home until almost midnight if not later. It took Baekhyun almost thirty minutes to finally calm his breath and he had long since discarded his hoodie as he was sweating so hard that he almost thought to take a shower. After a great deal of contemplation Baekhyun agreed a shower would be a good thing and he got up to head to the shower and quickly stripped once in the bathroom. In the mirror he inspected his physique. He’d been working out more the last couple months and was happy to see some slight definition that came from muscle as opposed to his extremely skinny body. Baekhyun wanted to be perfect for his brother. The sensation of the hot water spilling over his aching muscles made Baekhyun groan loudly. His black hair was plastered to his scalp as he let his head hang under the hot water and they covered up his senses. So entranced was he by the soothing nature of the hot water that he lost track of time and it was only when he heard the door to the bathroom open that he picked his head up and wiped the water from his eyes. His eyes went wide with fright.

“Mom?” he called out. There was no answer. “Dad?” he asked once more. The shower curtain was yanked to the side and there he was. His brother. His knight. His love. All he had on was a pair of athletic shorts and a black baseball cap. Chanyeol wasn’t even wearing socks or shoes. Once the shock had passed and Baekhyun broke from the spell Chanyeol’s eyes always drew him into he looked down to drink in his brother’s sweaty body. Despite the hot water he could smell the musk emanating from Chanyeol. He’d trained hard today. “Channy…” Baekhyun managed to get out as Chanyeol knocked the hat from his head and thumbed the waistband of his shorts before he slid them off along with his sweat soaked boxers. He looked down to see his older brother had chubbed and was half erect. He’d also trimmed and had a well-groomed patch of pubic hair that went up to his happy trail which lingered just below his belly button. “Oh, Channy,” Baekhyun repeated as Chanyeol stepped into the shower and immediately Baekhyun was pressed against the shower wall.

“Happy birthday to you…” Chanyeol began to groan as his hands quickly lifted Baekhyun up by the ass and pressed him up against the shower wall. “Happy birthday to you…” Baekhyun felt a finger from Chanyeol’s hand begin to playfully rub against his entrance and Baekhyun felt he was ready to orgasm right then and there. “Happy birthday to…Baekie…” Chanyeol gave a long loving lick up Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun shuddered as his legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. “Happy birthday to you,” Chanyeol finished and he bit Baekhyun’s neck. Hard. Baekhyun yelped and swore he felt blood trickle down but when he checked he saw there was nothing but a large bruise.

“Channy…please…” Baekhyun tried to form coherent words but all that came from his mouth was either please or his brother’s name.

“Since it’s your birthday…what would you like to do?”

“I want…” Baekhyun tried to say but it took great concentration as he felt Chanyeol grow to full attention and their cocks massaged gently together in a euphoric wonderland. He couldn’t help but wonder how Chanyeol was still holding him up after such a long track practice. His brother was amazing. “I want to worship you. To kiss, lick, and suck every inch of your body. I want to mark you.” He leaned forward so his mouth was right by Chanyeol’s ear. “I want to drink all your cum and I want you to claim me. Over. And over. Until our cocks are so dry…we won’t even be able to think of anything, or anyone else.” Chanyeol groaned and let Baekhyun down so they were standing right in front of each other. He was still about eye level with Chanyeol’s neck but he didn’t care.

“You practiced that, didn’t you,” he heard Chanyeol laugh quietly and Baekhyun gave a weak slap to Chanyeol’s chest. The firm muscle didn’t give and it only made Baekhyun groan.

“Yeah…” Baekhyun admitted and looked up with a small smile. Chanyeol returned it. “But,” Baekhyun said as he let his fingers trail down Chanyeol’s ribs and earned a tightening of Chanyeol’s stomach to reveal his sharp abs, “Even when I can’t cum anymore, I don’t want you to stop fucking me until you can’t either.” Chanyeol looked at him and wiped some wet hair out of Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I haven’t jerked off in a month,” Chanyeol admitted. Baekhyun looked down and saw that his brother was harder than he’d ever seen before. He went down to feel it. It was hot to the touch and it barely moved as it was so sternly at attention.

“Then my mouth has a lot to catch,” Baekhyun said. “But first I want to wash you.”

“Why?”

“You’re already here, and I just want to see how dirty you get fucking me.”

“Think you can handle it?” Chanyeol asked.

“I don’t care if I can handle it. I need it.” He grabbed the soap and began to wash Chanyeol’s body with just the soap and his hands. “I’ve dreamed of this for years. I know what I want.” He took one of Chanyeol’s nipples between his thumb and index finger. “I want you to fuck me till I cry.”

“Cry?” Chanyeol asked with a bit of concern.

“The safeword…is ko ko bop.” Without another word Baekhyun leaned in and took Chanyeol’s nipple in his mouth.

By the time he got his brother to the bed Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol was already so close to orgasming. He hadn’t been lying about how long it’d been since he last jerked off. Chanyeol hadn’t even been allowed to dry himself and the water from the shower dripped off his body and dampened the bedsheets he lay on. “My Channy is so hard…” Baekhyun cooed as he let a hand gently stroke Chanyeol’s cock and he earned a sharp gasp as well as a strong bead of precum from the tip. “You’re fit to bursting.” He leaned down to take Chanyeol in his mouth but Chanyeol put an arm on his shoulder to give him pause.

“Today is your birthday…I should be…” but Baekhyun cut him off with a sharp grip on Chanyeol’s aching cock which earned a fresh bead of precum.

“From now on…every day…before bed…I want a glass of milk,” Baekhyun said and took his brother as deep as he could manage. He’d improved since their first time as he had practiced almost daily until he could handle Chanyeol’s size. When his lips met Chanyeol’s base, he smirked as he hollowed his cheeks and let Chanyeol simply be in his mouth. His brother was squirming so deliciously that the sounds of the gasps and Chanyeol’s fists taking handfuls of bedsheets to keep from thrashing only made it better.

“I’m…I’m…” Chanyeol began to pant and Baekhyun quickly pulled off.

“Already…?” he asked with a smirk but also with a hint of disappointment. “If you can’t last past…”

“You’re not going to bed tonight,” Chanyeol snarled, “Don’t worry about that.”

“Mom and dad get home around midnight.” He felt his hair get gripped harshly and he was brought back down to suck Chanyeol’s length. It reminded him of the first night they had together. He loved it. He needed it.

“Like I said…you aren’t going to bed tonight…nor tomorrow morning or afternoon either.” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol began to thrust into his little brother’s mouth and Baekhyun swallowed around it with ease to allow Chanyeol to go as far as he wanted. “Tomorrow, you’re going to say you’re sick and you’re staying home. I’m going to do the same.” Baekhyun looked up at him as Chanyeol continued to thrust into his mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes were manic now. This was what Baekhyun wanted. His brother to need him. To use him. To tell him what to do. “And when mom and dad leave, I’m fucking you all day and then maybe…if you’re a good birthday boy…I’ll let you sleep with my cock inside you.” Baekhyun orgasmed violently as he felt the hot trails of cum spatter across his bedsheets. “Does Baekie like it when I talk dirty?” Baekhyun nodded sharply as he continued to suck. Chanyeol followed soon after and Baekhyun took as much as he could but so much was offered that a good deal spilled from between his lips and dribbled down his chin. Chanyeol didn’t soften and as Baekhyun tried to catch his breath he saw Chanyeol reach under his bed and pull out a fresh bottle of lube. “Your choice, birthday boy. Finger first. Or cock first.”

“Cock,” Baekhyun said immediately. He knew he’d regret it tomorrow but he didn’t care. He needed Chanyeol to be inside him as quickly as possible. He needed his brother to mount him and claim him.

“You s…”

“Cock!” Baekhyun yelped as he quickly and eagerly spread his legs to offer his hole. Chanyeol nodded and let a vast amount of lube slather all over his cock as he used his other hand to massage it in.

“Slow or…”

“Fast,” Baekhyun commanded. He closed his eyes and readied for the worst. If he couldn’t handle this then he didn’t deserve Chanyeol. If he wasn’t willing to suffer for his big brother then he didn’t deserve to share a room with him. He knew Chanyeol needed this. He needed this too. Baekhyun knew what to expect. He’d fingered himself a great deal to prepare and know what to expect but he hadn’t done so in almost a week. Before Chanyeol entered him, there was a surprisingly gentle kiss. He drank in his brother’s mouth before Chanyeol was sheathed inside him in a single sharp thrust that buried him to the hilt. Baekhyun screamed. His vision went white. The tears came flowing fresh from his eyes and he coughed as he tried to groan through the pain and scratched at Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He simply remain in Baekhyun.

My brother is inside me

Baekhyun thought as the pain washed over him in brutal waves.

Chanyeol is finally inside me

He wanted to weep for joy if he hadn’t already been weeping from pain. But he felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him and Chanyeol’s strong body around him. It took almost ten minutes of adjustment for the pain to subside to a manageable level and he finally opened his eyes. Baekhyun knew his face was covered in tears. One of Chanyeol’s hands came up and gently rubbed the tears from his eyes to clear his vision. Once Chanyeol was clear in his sight, Baekhyun let his hands massage where he’d been clawing at Chanyeol’s back only minutes earlier.

“I didn’t scratch you too bad…did I?” Baekhyun asked in a cracked voice. Chanyeol leaned down and tenderly kissed Baekhyun. Baekhyun returned it as best he could. When they finally pulled apart the pain was much more bearable.

“I marked you now you’ve marked me,” Chanyeol said and slowly began to move his hips. Baekhyun gasped as he felt his brother’s throbbing cock stretch him out further.

“We’re together…” Baekhyun whimpered as he looked up at Chanyeol.

“Forever,” Chanyeol cooed and pulled his hips out before he snapped them forward once more and this time a different wave washed over Baekhyun. There was still pain but this time there was some pleasure. He needed more.

“Go…” Baekhyun urged him, “Go, go, god go…” Chanyeol’s pace picked up and Baekhyun felt his walls squeezing Chanyeol urgently. In that moment with Chanyeol’s hips lightly smacking against his own to cause the bedposts to gently slam into the wall, Baekhyun knew that this was his life now. Pleasing Chanyeol. He didn’t care what he had to do as long as he could be with Chanyeol and please him wherever he could and whenever he could. The thrusts increased in both tempo and strength as Chanyeol became more aggressive and Baekhyun watched his older brother’s face turn from manic to possessive. The eyes of his brother, his lover, and his best friend. There would be no one else, Baekhyun would make sure of it. When Baekhyun orgasmed for the second time, he still hadn’t touched himself. Chanyeol followed soon after and pulled out before he pulled Baekhyun’s head to his cock. The fresh cum filled Baekhyun’s mouth and he drank it down as he listened to Chanyeol’s coughing gasps of overwhelming pleasure. But once it was empty Baekhyun was pushed back down and Chanyeol reentered him and Baekhyun let his limbs fall numb. Chanyeol was using him. He loved it. “I love you,” Baekhyun managed between loud moans as his brother fucked him relentlessly.

“I love you…too…” Chanyeol gasped out as he thrust all the way in and rested while sheathed entirely. They rest in that position for almost five minutes until Baekhyun felt the fire return in his stomach.

“Brother, please…more…” When Chanyeol’s hips snapped back into him to pick up its previously unrelenting pace, Baekhyun could do nothing but moan and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun couldn’t help but look into the mirror as his brother sat behind him and felt his bare torso with his rough fingers. Chanyeol wears a tight black tank top and loose jeans while Baekhyun wears a flannel button up, black t-shirt, and khaki pants. Chanyeol has a hand up Baekhyun’s shirt, exposing his stomach and one of his pectorals as he feels his brother up and they both look into the mirror. They’ve committed to the taboo path of devotion by any means necessary.

Ever since he turned sixteen, Baekhyun had become a new person. Where before he was quiet and introverted, he now was more akin to a wild and rambunctious troublemaker. When he wasn’t causing trouble at the high school and pulling pranks he was working out. He would push himself to the point of utter exhaustion before he would surrender to the fatigue and allow for a brief resting period. It was only when Chanyeol told him to take a longer break and allow his body to heal that Baekhyun would skip his days at the gym. Chanyeol had utter control over Baekhyun’s actions and Baekhyun didn’t want it any other way. If Chanyeol wanted him to focus on his studies then he did. If Chanyeol wanted him to quit messing around and be a good student then he did. In exchange for such devotion Chanyeol was rarely wanting for sex throughout his entire senior year of high school. Girls still approached him and he would feign interest in them. Whether the affection was genuine or not, Baekhyun grew immensely jealous of the attention and it was only when Chanyeol would either scold him or fuck the jealousy out of him that Baekhyun would surrender. Baekhyun was always fearful. Fearful that he would lose his beloved brother. During Chanyeol’s senior year of high school he got a girlfriend named Sarah. Every time she came over to the house and used up Baekhyun’s time with his brother, Baekhyun became near flush in the face with fury. His disdain for Sarah became quickly evident and he would practice in the bathroom mirror to find the best frown or scowl he could send her way when she was over. One time Baekhyun feared that Chanyeol intended to have sex with Sarah and it was only after a great number of tears and a very long session of comforting kisses that Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun that he had no intention of ever sleeping with Sarah. He kept his promise. When Chanyeol graduated high school Baekhyun was his most ardent supporter. It didn’t take long for the Park Brothers to become nigh inseparable and acquire a unified reputation among the school. When Chanyeol graduated and began to apply for college, Baekhyun was terrified. If Chanyeol left him, he didn’t know how he would survive. However as time went on he saw that Chanyeol didn’t wish to go to college, much to the protest of their parents, and instead had applied for a job as a fisherman.

Baekhyun sat in his bedroom when he heard the door to his home open and close. Based on the footsteps and patterns he could discern it was Chanyeol and not either of his parents. The footsteps proceeded upstairs and the door opening confirmed that it was in fact Chanyeol. Chanyeol wore a dark blue button up with black jeans. His hair was slicked back for the basic interview. Baekhyun looked at him and Chanyeol returned the gaze. A few moments passed of unsureness and finally Chanyeol smiled.

“I got the job.” Baekhyun’s mouth grew into a large smile and he rushed over to embrace Chanyeol. No words were needed as he held his brother tightly and peppered his face with appreciative kisses. Chanyeol was a beaming mess and held his brother in his strong arms. Before Baekhyun could recognize what was going on, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up and fell onto the bed with him. They looked into each other’s eyes for longer than they could imagine before Baekhyun began to kiss Chanyeol passionately. Chanyeol returned it with equal fervor. Baekhyun didn’t care if Chanyeol didn’t make a great deal of money. He only wanted the two of them to make enough to where they could live comfortably together for the rest of their days. Chanyeol’s strong arms were wrapped around him in and comforting grip. “I won’t be around as often,” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun knew he had to anticipate this. “But,” Chanyeol quickly interjected and Baekhyun continued to look deep into Chanyeol’s eyes, “I will make enough money, for us.” The final two words of Chanyeol’s statement was all Baekhyun needed. He kissed Chanyeol passionately. They held each other and their hands clung for each other in a way rarely seen in their situation. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down to the floor and he sat behind him as a hand ran up Baekhyun’s shirt to expose his increasingly muscular stomach and chest. When Baekhyun looked forward he noticed that they were looking straight at a mirror and he tried to keep his breathing under control as he watched Chanyeol’s hands run up his stomach and chest before resting on a pectoral while Chanyeol’s eyes looked at him via the mirror. Baekhyun made sure to look back as his brother’s arms were wrapped around him and the image printed itself in Baekhyun’s mind. Chanyeol eternally behind him with his arms firmly wrapped around him. No matter what Baekhyun wished, he would never be able to shake Chanyeol off. Instead of fighting such a possession he embraced it. He kissed his brother. Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him tightly and claimed him.

“If all I can be is a distraction,” Baekhyun started, “then I don’t want to be anything else.” Chanyeol looked at his younger brother and Baekhyun relished in its gaze. For a few brief moments Chanyeol stared at him and then made a motion to remove the golden necklace that was around his neck. Baekhyun watched in disbelief as Chanyeol put the golden necklace around his neck and held him tightly as Baekhyun watched in the mirror.

“You are mine,” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. “You are my brother…my lover…my best friend.” Baekhyun felt a shudder run down his back, “If anyone hurts you…they will suffer the consequences…” Baekhyun whined as he leaned into Chanyeol’s strong chest. “When you get out of high school…you are living with me and we are never leaving each other…” If Baekhyun died in that moment he would have lived in the ultimate elation. His brother held him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” Baekhyun couldn’t hold it in any longer. He wept. He didn’t want to but he wept as Chanyeol held him. The confirmation of the permanency of this bond was something Baekhyun had long since thought he could handle. But he wasn’t ready. Wrapped in his brother’s loving embrace, Baekhyun wept. He didn’t love his brother for the sex. He loved his brother because they were bonded. In a way that was beyond understanding. Hie kissed Chanyeol vehemently and climbed atop his brother as quickly as possible. Every kiss was a statement. Every whimper was a declaration. No other would have him. He let Chanyeol mount him and claim him. Like a true lover and a true brother. It was feral and wild. Sweat and spit was their affirmation. The clues to their passion. No longer was it a matter of physical attraction. It was a matter of utter reliance on the other. Without one there could not be another. Chanyeol claimed him almost six times that evening. Despite Chanyeol offering as much as he could Baekhyun never felt truly fulfilled. His brother was unable to be measured. The love he felt for his brother was something he thought was never capable of being reached and matched.

During his own senior year, Baekhyun found life to be somewhat difficult. Girls would approach him and frequently show interest in him. For all the rage that it stemmed inside him, Baekhyun would feign appreciation but kindly decline their approaches. Rumors began to spread of Baekhyun’s homosexuality. Shortly after rumors began to spread of Baekhyun’s utter lack of interest in ANYONE that was involved in the school. Despite the rumors Baekhyun continued to take advantage of the gym and track. Throughout his senior year of high school he honed his body. He worked out two hours daily and his body had quickly begun to solidify much to the appreciation of his fellow female and gay male students. To be honest he enjoyed denying them his body. He relished denying them any potential attempts at making moves at him. Instead he would feign interest and then when he got home and his brother would return from work, he would greet his brother with either a two hour blowjob or a hole to fuck till he was satiated. At school he was a virgin. But he was a whore. A whore for only one man. His brother. His lover. Sometimes Chanyeol would come to his room late at night and take him in his own bed with nothing but a dirty sock to stifle his moans lest their parents hear. Other nights he would clamber onto Chanyeol’s bed and will an erection out of him so he could be filled. The potential of getting caught was something that Baekhyun relished. Knowing that danger lay only a few feet beyond the walls of their lovemaking was something that made Baekhyun giggle. Throughout Baekhyun’s high school year he kept his grades up, did his senior project, and fucked his brother beyond his own physical capability. The lognest gap between sex they had was a two week stint when Baekhyun’s entrance became extremely sore and he struggled to even sit at a desk. The demand for a rest was entirely upon Chanyeol and Chanyeol had to order Baekhyun to stop offering himself. The school year grew closer and Baekhyun awaited it with glee. He wanted nothing more than to finally be out of his parents’ house and in with his brother so they could finally start the rest of their lives together.

When he finally crossed the platform and accepted his diploma he felt elation beyond belief but it was only exceeded by the sight of his brother clapping for him. The utter sensation of purpose was something Baekhyun yearned for. After the graduation party and after his parents went to bed, he went to Chanyeol’s small cottage that he lived in and they fucked like rabid animals. Baekhyun screamed to the high heavens as his brother claimed him in a feral manner lacking nothing but a bite of lycanthrope. They clawed and bit each other until Chanyeol had a clean line of blood down his back and Baekhyun’s neck was littered with deep bruises of declaration. When that night was done, Baekhyun knew it to be true. No one would have him except Chanyeol. The mere thought of others repulsed him. All he needed was his brother. For the next three weeks, he was drowning in happiness. His bother loved him and school was behind him. Nothing else was needed.

4-4  
College was proving a greater stress than Baekhyun was able to imagine. The constant meetings with his mother and father regarding the money for his education as well as all the other expenses that would be required. Already his father was highly disappointed in Baekhyun’s insistence on attending a local college as well as pursuing a career in business as opposed to the medical field as had originally been expected. Baekhyun was packed and ready to move out with Chanyeol in a matter of days after he walked at graduation. Although his family offered to let him rent an apartment which he could pay them a smaller amount so he could have some independence Baekhyun refused and said he and Chanyeol already thought it would save money and be easier to move in together.

“Chanyeol’s place is already so small, though,” his mother had said as Baekhyun was packing away his books.

“We lived in the same bedroom for a year, a cottage is an upgrade.

“It’s the size of a studio apartment, Baekhyun,” she said and Baekhyun bit his lip to prevent himself from snapping at her. Already it had been four days since graduation and the hectic nature of everything involved with them had prevented him and Chanyeol the time to be alone after graduation night. He was frustrated and extremely horny. He hadn’t even been able to see Chanyeol for the last two days while he had to work and his parents insisted he stay at their place until the order of finances was concluded, which he was sure they were intending to make as long a process as possible. So as the time passed he kept his mask on and did what his parents wanted until, finally, almost ten days after Chanyeol fucked him for the first time after high school, he had his bags packed and his plans established. The goodbyes outside of his home was heartfelt but not all too concerned. He was only moving thirty minutes away with Chanyeol and would likely be seeing them again on the weekends anyway. He hugged them and gave a quick farewell before he turned and saw Chanyeol leaning against his car, an old beat up Honda Civic. Chanyeol was wearing a loose summer tank top, cargo shorts, and flip flops. His hair had recently been cut shorter just the way Baekhyun loved it, and his strong muscles strained against the cotton of the tank top. Baekhyun put his luggage in the trunk of Chanyeol’s car and Chanyeol walked over to their parents.

He’s trying to make it take longer…

Baekhyun thought as he waited by the car. His blood was racing. He just wanted to leave. To be with his brother. The talk was almost another ten minutes before Chanyeol hugged both their parents and walked back to the car which Baekhyun now sat in the passenger side seat. Chanyeol opened the driver side door and got in.

“You took so long…” Baekhyun whimpered as he gave a final wave to his parents while the car started.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun flinched and looked over. Beneath the wide eyed smile there was something else. When Chanyeol shut the door Baekhyun saw the locks to the car go down and his breath hitched in his chest. The tension was immediately followed by overwhelming arousal.

“Let me suck y…”

“No.” The sharpness of his brother’s statement silenced him and he let his hands rest in his lap as the car pulled away. Chanyeol’s higher pitched happy voice was replaced with a low growl. Chanyeol was horny too. Suddenly Chanyeol’s closer hand reached over and went right under Baekhyun’s waistband of his mesh shorts and boxers. Baekhyun jumped as he felt his brother’s calloused hand begin to play with his flaccid cock.

“Channy…” Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol began to stroke him to life. Baekhyun’s cock eagerly stiffened as Chanyeol drove with his other hand on the wheel. Although his hands worked well the barrier of the shorts and boxers were becoming irritating and Chanyeol growled.

“Slip these down.” Baekhyun quickly tugged down the shorts and they bunched up around his knees as he brother took his hard cock and began to mercilessly massage the tip with his rough skinned thumb. All the fishing had toughened Chanyeol’s hands and left a wonderful rough feeling in their path. “You were bad, Baekhyun.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun whimpered as his brother picked up the pace and began to furiously stroke him.

“You never came to see me.”

“I-I couldn’t. Mom and dad…” Chanyeol cut him off by harshly squeezing his cock and Baekhyun spasmed harshly and let out a heavy moan.

“Mom and dad aren’t an excuse. You know where I am. You know how to get there.”

“I…I couldn’t bike there.”

“You know the bus schedule.”

“Dad was already so mad at me.” Chanyeol’s eyes looked at him they were dark.

“Were you getting fucked by someone else?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.

“No!” he exclaimed with his voice cracking as his brother continued to stroke him viciously.

“You didn’t even text me,” Chanyeol snarled.

“Channy…please…” Baekhyun whimpered as best he could and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand so he could raise it to his mouth and kiss it. The feeling of the thick skin of his brother’s hand against his lips made a fresh bead of precum spill from Baekhyun’s tip before Chanyeol yanked his hand away. Chanyeol’s face was flushed red.

“Who was it?”

“No one, I swear,” Baekhyun whined as he tried to lean across to kiss Chanyeol on the lips but Chanyeol shoved him back into his seat with one strong hand. The rest of the drive there was quiet as Chanyeol drove in silence and occasionally would reach over to give Baekhyun’s cock a few strong strokes before he brought it back to the wheel. When they finally arrived Baekhyun looked utterly spent and close to tears. Chanyeol got out of the car while Baekhyun slowly pulled up his shorts and boxers after Chanyeol told him to. Baekhyun got out and went to grab his baggage.

“Later,” Chanyeol ordered and walked to the door. Baekhyun abandoned his belongings in the car and entered the small cottage that was now his home. With his brother. Once through the door he heard it close and the sound of the deadbolt being locked rang through the home. Chanyeol then walked over to the bed and sat down before he pointed to his lap. “Here.” Baekhyun slowly shuffled over, shame filling his face. He’d angered Chanyeol. Why hadn’t he tried? Did he not care enough to try and take a bus to visit his brother? He crawled onto the bed like a hesitant puppy before Chanyeol grabbed him and slung him over his lap which earned a yelp from Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol against his chest. He was so hard. Baekhyun immediately began to unclasp the button of Chanyeol’s cargo shorts. “No,” Chanyeol said but Baekhyun ignored him. “I said no!” Chanyeol yelled but Baekhyun continued and unzipped the shorts. SMACK. The impact with the back of Baekhyun’s head hurt fiercely but Baekhyun continued to ignore it. Another smack. A third smack. “You little fuu…uuughhhh…” Chanyeol tried to retain the fury but when Baekhyun took him in his mouth he was silenced. A few loving sucks and tender licks to the tip had Chanyeol gasping.

“I’d never cheat on you. Ever.” He suckled the tip and gave a peppering of tiny kisses along the underside. “I don’t even jerk off anymore.” The anger in Chanyeol’s muscles continued to dissipate as Baekhyun took him entirely in his mouth and began to deep throat him with a tender passion. As he sucked he slipped out of his shorts and boxers and kicked them to the floor. Chanyeol’s first orgasm came quickly after that and Baekhyun drank it all. “You’re my only one. My only love.” He positioned himself over Chanyeol and forced his brother inside. It hurt but it had to hurt. The hurt made it feel even better. Chanyeol shuddered beneath him and Baekhyun began to rotate his hips before he was ready. The moans that escaped his lips could only come from Chanyeol filling him to completion. Baekhyun came after only six thrusts down onto Chanyeol but he didn’t stop. His cum stained the fabric of Chanyeol’s tank top and Chanyeol removed it quickly. The sight of his brother’s body spurred Baekhyun to go faster and harder. To prove himself to Chanyeol. Nothing was above him. Nothing was above his brother. Chanyeol’s second orgasm quickly overflowed within Baekhyun but he didn’t care and when Chanyeol made no attempt to pull out Baekhyun simply used his brother’s seed as further lubrication. The squelching sound of his brother cock sliding inside him filled the room and he relished the feeling. This would become his life. His mantra. His brother’s cock inside him. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as the euphoria of his purpose became clear to him. He lived to pleasure this man. His man. “Brother, please…more…” Chanyeol flipped him over and quickly reentered his cum soaked entrance. The thrusts were wild and territorial. Baekhyun felt it. He belonged to Chanyeol and Chanyeol was making that known with every fresh thrust. He wasn’t dirty. He wasn’t a piece of trash that no one else would want. He was special. Only Chanyeol, the most beautiful man in the world, could have him. He was better than everyone else. He was chosen. “Channy…your cock…is amazing…” Baekhyun managed to whimper as he felt his brother’s wet cock slide in and out of him with such ease that there was barely a remaining hint of friction. Then, Baekhyun began to cry. His eyes watered up and he tried to repress them but they only came harder. He didn’t deserve this man. He didn’t deserve this treatment. Such pleasure. He didn’t deserve this cock inside him. He wept and Chanyeol ceased as the tears fell down Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked as he leaned down and tenderly kissed the tip of Baekhyun’s nose.

“I-I-I don’t deserve…you…” Baekhyun tried to say through his hitching breathes. Immediately Chanyeol began to thrust into Baekhyun with a slower passion.

“Never say that,” Chanyeol said as Baekhyun felt the long length of his brother’s cock slide into him with a loving feeling. “I want you. Only you. It’s why I got so mad. I thought someone else took you from me.”

“Never,” Baekhyun said as his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck. He needed kisses. Chanyeol gave him kisses. Many kisses. Possibly hundreds. Their lips mingled and lapped, bit and engulfed. Every passion and need for the other was expressed in nothing but their lips. Chanyeol gave a few more thrusts before he then pulled out. He knelt in front of Baekhyun and Baekhyun took in his brother. The sharp definition of his body, now covered in sweat, was perfectly proportioned and exposed the soaking shining length of his perfectly sized cock. He was utterly perfect.

“All of this is for you,” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun could see almost a constant stream of precum spilling from Chanyeol’s cock. He was so close.

“Can I touch it?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. He reached out and felt the hot flesh of his brother’s cock. It was taut, wet, and hot. A tender loving kiss to the tip had Chanyeol’s breath hitch. He gave a single stroke. It was all that was needed. Chanyeol came in a number of long thick ropes and Baekhyun watched as his brother’s cum hit the wall behind him. Every muscle in Chanyeol’s body went tense with each new spray. The sight of Chanyeol so undone by Baekhyun’s mere fingers and lips was all it took for Baekhyun as well. He came fiercely into the bedsheets as Chanyeol continued to orgasm until he was dry. With the euphoria of the moment still washing over Baekhyun he pushed Chanyeol down and took his softening cock in his mouth. He needed his sucker. He needed to rest. Chanyeol let him suck at his own pace. It would be a few hours until Baekhyun was done and Chanyeol made no move to rush him. He knew Baekhyun needed it. To worship his brother. So he let him. It wasn’t until three hours later and when Baekhyun’s lips was covered in the remnants of six orgasms that he finally let Chanyeol’s flaccid cock out of his mouth and gave a final kiss to it before he rest his head on Chanyeol’s head to sleep. Chanyeol had nothing left to offer and could barely get his arm around Baekhyun before sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was humid. Baekhyun’s sweat had created a tack on his skin that was both uncomfortable and filled him with a sense of filth. A gasp escaped him as the rod was slid back inside of him. Chanyeol knelt behind him on the bed and pushed the ribbed rod inside of Baekhyun once more to earn a yelp of pleasure and pain. It had been little over a year since he’d moved in and it was Baekhyun’s birthday. He’d dropped out of school, much to the fury of his parents, and he hadn’t spoken to them in months. All that existed now was Chanyeol. His brother. While his brother worked he would stay at home and clean or prepare dinner. When Chanyeol would come home he would either be punished for something done inadequately or just for Chanyeol’s yearning for Baekhyun’s body. They had only each other. The world was nothing to them. His ass was slathered with lubricant which had long since mingled with his sweat and stained the bedsheets in a wet pool. Chanyeol’s own body was soaked with sweat and his cock was wet with precum and lube from when he’d fucked Baekhyun fiercely just thirty minutes prior. Chanyeol was insatiable. It never stopped. Every morning and every evening. Baekhyun couldn’t help but give in. Chanyeol was all he’d ever desired. He’d never wanted anyone else and now that was exactly what he had. Baekhyun hadn’t left the house in weeks. His hair had grown out since his brother preferred the grip. He kept himself clean shaven. Chanyeol didn’t like the stubble that would grow. It pricked his lips when he bit Baekhyun’s cheeks or neck. He only wore Chanyeol’s own shirts and boxers. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun’s scent on them when he went to work. His legs and arms were tied together since Chanyeol’s bed lacked bed posts.

The ribbed rod was removed and quickly replaced with Chanyeol’s once again hard cock. He whimpered as his brother filled him. Friction was never a problem anymore. He never had the time to tighten back up before his brother was inside him once more. Walking had become difficult for him. The unrelenting force of his brother’s tip ramming into his prostate day after day, week after week, had his whole body aching. It was an ache he had always wished for. The nonstop ache of his brother’s love. He cried when Chanyeol was away. When Chanyeol car came to the driveway he would scamper around the house to try and find what he’d forgotten. But it never mattered. Chanyeol would come in and kiss him. He would eat the food that Baekhyun prepared and then Baekhyun was removed from any clothing he may have been wearing. Then his brother would enter him, just like he was now, and would fuck him until tears streamed down Baekhyun’s cheeks and Baekhyun had nothing left to offer. It usually lasted three hours. Once it was done Chanyeol would leave him to take a shower and then make Baekhyun change the sheets. Once Baekhyun did they would lie down together and Chanyeol would hold him. Baekhyun would try to not cry in Chanyeol’s arms but sometimes it did. If Chanyeol saw them he would fuck Baekhyun again. And again. As much as it was necessary until Baekhyun stopped crying. They talk was mostly nonexistent between them anymore. Action was their only language it seemed anymore. Action and Chanyeol’s disappointment.

Baekhyun held back the tears as his brother fucked him. The lubed cock slid out of him as easily as ever only to quickly refill him to the brink. Baekhyun came into the sheets. Chanyeol didn’t stop. He never stopped. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hands grip him by the waist as to strengthen his hold on Baekhyun’s small form. Chanyeol’s pace became an unrelenting piston of pleasure and pain that shot up Baekhyun’s spine to the point that he felt the tingle in the base of his feet. His mouth hung open and spittle fell down his cheek as he gasped for air beneath Chanyeol’s assault. Chanyeol’s strong arms flipped him over and he looked up to see Chanyeol glaring at him. They were dark and controlling. Dominating. He’d always wanted his brother to look at him that way. They were brothers. They were meant to be together. Right? Chanyeol reentered and fucked into him without blinking. Baekhyun wanted to look away. He was ashamed. Ashamed to be so dirty. To be so helpless. So used. He looked away. Chanyeol struck him across the cheek. Baekhyun returned his gaze to Chanyeol’s eyes. The bruises never fully faded until fresh ones could replace them. His eyes teared up as Chanyeol let out a loud grunt and spanked Baekhyun harshly. Baekhyun came a second time and it spattered across his chest in long ropes. His thin frame was shaking from the unrelenting assault of Chanyeol’s actions. He was going numb. His arms and legs were still tied with his knees rested against Chanyeol’s chest. The cock inside him filled him with fresh hot cum but it never stopped. It seeped out of him in a wet stream of pleasure and domination. It stained the bedsheets. He blinked away the tears as best he could as Chanyeol’s harsh grip went up to his shoulders as to push Baekhyun down as he himself thrust upward. It deepened the thrusts and Baekhyun let out a yell of pain.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol snarled as he got a better position on his knees and began to pick up his pace once more.

“Channy…” Baekhyun tried to get out but couldn’t through the pain. It was overwhelming. “It…hurts…” Chanyeol didn’t stop. “C-Chan…” he was cut off by Chanyeol’s hands around his throat, cutting them off.

“I said shut up.” The thrusting continued and Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. Chanyeol’s strong fingers were wrapped around him. The calloused skin of his hands were rough around Baekhyun’s frail neck. He began to cry again. He gagged and whimpered as best he could. He struggled. “Brother, please…stop…” Baekhyun managed to say through the grip but Chanyeol only tightened the grip and quickened his pace. He used his fingers to unbind his hands as best he could. They loosened but were still restrained. His chest was screaming for air. He couldn’t get out. “Stop!” he screeched with his scratched helpless voice. When his legs got loose from beneath Chanyeol’s chest he drove the tip of his knee into Chanyeol’s groin. Chanyeol’s thrusting ceased and his whole body went taut as if all the air had been taken from him. Chanyeol fell off of Baekhyun and began to vomit on the floor. Baekhyun, with his brother finally off of him he sat up as he tried to ignore the pain that rang in his whole body. While Chanyeol rolled on the floor Baekhyun tried to loosen the binds around his ankles with his shaking fingers. They didn’t release but they loosened. He got off the bed and fell to his knees, the pain in his rear and back overwhelming him temporarily. He felt Chanyeol grab his ankle but Baekhyun managed to pull it away and he ran for the door. “Baekhyun!” his brother…Chanyeol roared behind him. He heard Chanyeol struggle to his own feet but Baekhyun burst out the front door, tied and nude. With his heart pounding and his body screaming in pain he fell onto the front lawn. Tears fell down his face as he tried to get back to his bound feet and run as quickly as he could. The neighbor was just across the street and Chanyeol was right behind him. Chanyeol’s hand gripped him by the hair and began to pull him harshly back into the house. He screamed, the bruises of Chanyeol’s fingers on his neck deepening in color. The door slammed shut as Baekhyun was thrown back onto the bed.

“Chanyeol, please,” Baekhyun pleaded, “Please don’t…I don’t want this.”

“This is what you always said you wanted,” Chanyeol growled and retightened the binds on Baekhyun’s ankles. “And if you ever do that again, I’ll make sure I’m the last thing you see.” He then tied Baekhyun’s feet to his hands and tightened them so they were unmoving and he mounted Baekhyun. Chanyeol stuffed a sock into Baekhyun’s mouth to quiet his screams. He was fucked for another twenty minutes before the police arrived. When the cops knocked on the door Chanyeol told them that he was fine and that it was just an argument. If Baekhyun hadn’t managed to spit the sock out and scream the cops never would have entered. At first the scene shocked them but Baekhyun pleaded with them. He didn’t plead for what. He didn’t know. All he could do was beg for their help. Chanyeol was pulled off and Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol struggled with the police before he was brought to the ground and cuffed. A police officer removed the binds on Baekhyun’s limbs and his body fell limp to the bed. He was covered in cum, sweat, and his entrance was seeping blood and lubricant. He was ashamed. He hated it. The police looked at him queerly. He curled up into a ball as best he could and wept.

A gentle sunlight warmed Baekhyun’s skin as he sat at the small metal table outside of the café where he sipped his Americano. The fall season was in full effect and he bundled himself up in a heavy wool jacket to fight off the chill of the morning air. It was part of his new routine. The waitress, a wonderful young woman named Rachel, brought him a small brownie cupcake that he’d ordered.

“Here you are, darling,” she said with a smile and he returned it.

“Thank you,” he answered in the best English he could manage. He put down his Americano and looked at the small brownie. It was his birthday. He closed his eyes and remembered his last birthday. Chanyeol arrested. Baekhyun helpless and bleeding. When their parents found out what had been going on and for how long, they were both disowned. He had nowhere to go. He knew nothing but the man he had called his brother. Chanyeol was sentenced to seven years in prison for incest, sexual assault, and rape. Baekhyun was diagnosed with Dependent Personality Disorder and Sex Addiction and had put into a mental hospital for several months until he was cleared and given a temporary place to stay. Integrating back into society was rough for Baekhyun. Combining his time alone at Chanyeol’s home, the duration of the trial, and his time in the mental hospital, it had been almost six months since he’d been out among other people. He’d managed to sell most of the remaining things that he had to get enough rent for a cheap apartment for two months. It was a yearlong lease but he didn’t tell the landlord that he couldn’t afford anything beyond that unless he had a job. He was lucky, however, when he found a job at a grocery store where he was both a register clerk and helped out in the deli occasionally once he had been given the proper training. It kept him afloat with a little extra spending money on the side.

A fresh chilly breeze washed over him and he took a bite from his brownie cupcake while he shivered slightly. Why he insisted on sitting out in the chill he didn’t know. Maybe to punish himself for being so warped. So dependent. He let Chanyeol abuse him for so long and it was only until it nearly killed him that he realized how messed up, how wrong, it all was. He munched on the sweet cake and sipped his Americano as tears welled up in his eyes. He pushed them back and shivered as he took another bite of cake.

“Hey,” came a voice and Baekhyun looked up to see someone standing by the door into the café. He was Asian, Baekhyun could tell, and his English was equally rough. “Come inside.” Baekhyun looked at him for a few minutes as he swallowed the cupcake in his mouth.

“I’m ok,” Baekhyun said but the man shook his head.

“Come on. I have a seat at my table. It’s getting colder out here.” Baekhyun shivered as he looked into the man’s eyes. They were soft. His tone was genuine. He was cute. Baekhyun slowly got up and gathered his things before he walked to the door and followed the man inside. A blast of heat hit him as he entered and he let out a sigh as his body began to warm up. The man’s table was small but it only held the man’s own drink of choice. Baekhyun sat down and removed his jacket to hang on the back of his chair. He sipped on his Americano as the man sipped on his own drink. He was very cute. Then he quickly averted his eyes and looked back down at his coffee.

“Thanks for the seat,” Baekhyun said as he continued to avoid eye contact with the man.

“It’s no problem,” the man answered. A few minutes of silence passed until the man broke it. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“B-Baekhyun…” he said while his eyes remained firmly glued to the ground.

“I’m Yixing,” the man responded. Baekhyun allowed his eyes to slowly rise back up to meet the man called Yixing’s eyes. His face was bright and his black hair was slicked back to help reveal his forehead and an earring in one of his ears. Very handsome. He felt his loins warm up and he shifted in his seat as he smiled back.

“Nice to meet you.”

“What were you doing out there?” Baekhyun felt the pang of guilt. Chanyeol.

“Just celebrating my birthday.”

“Alone?”

“I don’t really have anyone.” Baekhyun saw the small frown cross Yixing’s face.

“That doesn’t sound like fun. Especially on a Saturday.” Baekhyun nodded.

“It isn’t.”

That evening Baekhyun’s head was bobbing between Yixing’s legs. The new size and girth was foreign to Baekhyun but he loved it. He remained fully clothed while Yixing had been stripped of his shirt but Baekhyun didn’t even wait to remove the man’s pants. He simply pulled Yixing out from his jeans and boxers and taken him. They were on Yixing’s couch and Yixing’s head fell back as he gasped in pleasure. Baekhyun’s tongue toyed with Yixing’s tip and began to jerk him while doing it. The tautness of Yixing’s abs told Baekhyun it was time. He swallowed around Yixing and when the hot cream filled his mouth he let it roll around on his tongue and coat the inside of his mouth. He swallowed all he could. Some sweat had permeated onto Yixing’s body and Yixing gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Baekhyun got to his feet and wiped his mouth.

“I need to go,” Baekhyun said suddenly. Yixing looked up at him.

“W-what…?” Baekhyun quickly departed and left Yixing on the couch with his now flaccid cock hanging out of his jeans with a panting and confused look on his face. Baekhyun walked back out into the cold and rushed towards his apartment. It was only a few blocks away but he didn’t tell Yixing that. He ran. His hardness was aching beneath his pants and when he reached his apartment he stripped himself of his clothing and began to tug at his erection. It only took six strokes. He came violently in long ropes of cum that seemed unending. He’d thought of Chanyeol but he’d also thought of Yixing. His body spasmed from the release and he looked at the long lines of cum that now streaked across the linoleum floor of his small kitchen. He wanted to slap himself. He did. The orgasm did nothing to alleviate his hardness. It was still there. Still wanting something. He still needed something. He didn’t know what. He did know. Chanyeol. He wanted Chanyeol. But Chanyeol hates him. Chanyeol tried to kill him. Chanyeol raped him. But he did it because he loved him. No, he hates him. Fuck Chanyeol. I want to fuck Chanyeol. No, fuck Chanyeol. Baekhyun wept. He stroked himself as he wept. He wanted the feelings to go away. To stop feeling this need. Why was he never satisfied? As much as he stroked it never came. The thoughts always fell back to Chanyeol. The only one he ever knew. The one who if he’d never expressed his desire and affection for, neither of them would be in this situation. His brother wouldn’t be in jail and he wouldn’t be alone and disowned from the family. He stroked harder until it hurt. It didn’t help. He sent his brother to jail because he didn’t care. He didn’t listen to reason. He didn’t follow basic fundamental law. He stopped his stroking and fell to the cold linoleum in a sobbing mess. Hey He cut back his sobs as he heard the voice in his head. Come inside. It’s getting colder out here. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up as he looked at his apartment. His empty cell.

He stood back outside Yixing’s apartment door and gently knocked with a shaking hand. It was only ninety minutes later but he was terrified. The ease with which he’d entered with Yixing now seemed like a door that was now shut to him. The door slowly opened and Yixing’s face peered out from the crack which the door chain allowed.

“Hey,” Yixing said quietly.

“Hi,” Baekhyun responded. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I…ran off…I was nervous…” Yixing didn’t answer but continued to look at him with those gentle eyes. “Can I come in?” Yixing looked at him. Baekhyun looked back. “Please?” A few moments of quiet were then met with the door shutting in Baekhyun’s face. He almost teared up until he heard the sound of the door chain being removed and the door opened fully. Yixing had clearly changed for bed. He wore boxers and a black tank top. Baekhyun stepped in wearing his coat and everything. The door shut behind him and Baekhyun looked at the couch where less than ninety minutes ago he’d been sucking Yixing off like a maniac. A sex craved maniac. A fucked up lunatic. A creep. He sat on Yixing’s couch and Yixing walked over to sit with him. He looked at the man who let him into his home. For sex. He looked at Yixing and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Is everything alright?” Baekhyun could only let out a weak chuckle.

“No.” Baekhyun looked at his knotted hands in his lap. “I didn’t…I didn’t want it to just…just be sex…” He could feel Yixing tense up. “Was it just going to be about sex?” It took a few moments for him to get a response.

“I didn’t know what it was going to be about. I just went with the flow.” Baekhyun nodded.

“I didn’t know either.” Yixing gently rubbed the back of Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun felt his body relax slightly beneath the ministrations.

“It’s late and I have work tomorrow but I want to see you again.” Baekhyun looked up at Yixing. His eyes were wide from what he’d just heard.

“You do?” Baekhyun asked. Yixing smiled.

“Well…on top of the great head…” Baekhyun let out a tear stained giggle and Yixing gave a smile back, “I just really think you’re an interesting person.”

“There’s a lot of mess with this person,” Baekhyun responded honestly. “A lot of baggage.”

“Same here,” Yixing admitted and continued to stroke the back of Baekhyun’s neck gently.

“I’ll get out of here and let you get some sleep.” Yixing watched Baekhyun stand up.

“You can stay here tonight if you want. It’s late and I don’t really know where you live.” Baekhyun paused. “But only if you want to.” Baekhyun nodded.

“Thank you. But I insist on the couch.”

“The couch?” Yixing asked as he looked at it. “It’s not the most comfortable thing to sleep on.”

“I figured,” Baekhyun answered as he removed his coat. “But if I stay in bed with you…I can’t promise I won’t try to get another…taste…” the small hint of lust on the last word was not willingly expressed. He saw Yixing smile.

“I mean…if you wanted to I wouldn’t exactly mind. But you’d have to let me return the favor.”

“I thought you had work tomorrow.”

“Not until ten.”

Less than ten minutes later Baekhyun lay beneath Yixing’s sheets with the heat of Yixing’s mouth around his member. It was gentle and unrushed. The heat within him roiled like steam that was trying to escape. He was at his climax within two minutes and he quickly pat Yixing’s shoulder to warn him. Yixing ignored it and drank it all. The heat in his stomach cooled as he saw Yixing’s head slowly emerge from the bedsheets and appear right in front of his face. Yixing smiled and Baekhyun returned it. He felt between Yixing’s legs and found he was painfully erect. Baekhyun smirked and slid under the bedsheets and pushed Yixing onto his back. Yixing gasped as he felt Baekhyun take him entirely into his mouth and begin to bob his head. Yixing lasted a little longer this time, closer to ten minutes, but when he finished Baekhyun drank him down as well and let the softening cock from his mouth. He slid up next to Yixing and saw that Yixing was utterly satisfied. Deep down Baekhyun realized he was satisfied too. The warmth of Yixing’s body engulfing him was gentle and serene. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on Yixing’s chest. It wasn’t Chanyeol. He didn’t want it to be. Not anymore. Brother, please…get out of jail…but never come to me again.

THE END


End file.
